1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for fluid transfer and more particularly to such an apparatus which is particularly well suited to use, in combination with a container, in storing, transporting and transferring hazardous materials, such as toxic substances, in such a manner as virtually to preclude the risk of contamination of the environment and exposure to the hazardous materials by persons employing them.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The identification of certain substances as hazardous and, more specifically, the recognition by manufacturers, scientific and governmental authorities and the public at large of the multiplicity of risks, both short term and long term, associated with the use of such substances has caused considerable effort to be devoted to the development of devices for handling such materials. In this regard, the hazards associated with the containerizing, storing, transporting and using of toxic substances and the like have caused considerable developmental work to be devoted to the strengthening of containers, valves and transferring equipment and the isolation of the substances during the transfer to and from the containers. However, these problems persist and are particularly acute in the event of damage to such containers. In the case of damage, the risk of leakage, or, more critically, a general toxic spill, is substantial. Still further, a chronic problem resides in the safe disposal of such containers once used.
Conventional containers for the housing of such substances have been characterized by elaborate valve systems designed to extract the substances from the containers in such a fashion as to be sealed from the environment. In all cases of which the applicants are aware, such valves extend well beyond the end of the container and therefore are exposed to impact during handling. This is a risk, for example, where the containers are inadvertently dropped, or fall from vehicles during transport along roadways, or where the transporting vehicle is involved in an accident. The exposure of such prior art valves to impact creates a substantial risk that during such inadvertent contact, the valve will be damaged in such a fashion as to leak the substances from the container or may actually be broken off so as to cause a substantial spill of the toxic substance into the environment. The hazards occasioned by such unintended discharges are well recognized and constitute a considerable hazard to health and the environment. This has resulted in immense monitary judgments against manufacturers, common carriers and others. Insurance rates have escalated in direct proportion to such judgements.
Therefore, it has long been known that it would be desirable to have an apparatus for fluid transfer which is particularly well suited to the containerizing, storing, transporting, transferring and using of virtually any fluid substance, but particularly toxic substances so as virtually to ensure that such substances are not inadvertently exposed to the environment or to those persons handling the substances and which obviate the difficulty of disposing of such containers once emptied of their contents.